Edward's Version of Twilight
by nomorepain
Summary: Edward's version of Twilight: a twist on Midnight Sun: "WHAT HAD I DONE? I could see this scene from an outsiders point of view, the mysterious boy, always so quiet, so polite, finally showing his true colors; black, all black. And the unsuspecting victim
1. Chapter 1

I sat tensed in my lunchroom chair, waiting for the unexpected disaster Alice had warned me about earlier this morning. My fate had not been decided yet, but it had something to do with a new girl arriving today. I took extra precaution by looking into everyone's minds for any reference. I knew her name would be Isabella from the constant gossip surrounding her arrival since the beginning of the month. Apparently she was extraordinarily pretty. I wondered if that had anything to do with the impending disaster.

Alice had seen a look of confusion on my face when I saw her, but there didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary about her as I stared at her across the cafeteria, except perhaps a look of fragility about her. I looked into her mind for answers.

Nothing. Maybe I was too far away? I strained to hear her mind, but I was not very experienced with this. Grappling in the field of...what? I had no idea how it was that I was able to hear people's thoughts, but I'd always thought of them being passed the same way as sound: in waves. The closer I was to someone, the smaller and more concentrated the waves. Whenever I got closer to someone, I could hear more depth. Not just their thoughts but the emotion to go along with it. I couldn't feel the emotion, but I usually experienced it as colors. I was pretty good at interpreting what colors went with which emotions by now (having had a while to practice). Colors with a lot of white were felt less strongly. I didn't often come across people feeling black, but when I did I was extra careful to say "hi" to them in the hall.

I was about to get up and go closer to the girl to try and get some input from her mind, but as I turned around I found that she was staring at me. That was odd. She must be thinking about me if her eyes were so focused on my face as they were, and yet I always heard people more strongly if they were thinking about me. I still heard nothing. Maybe she was just staring off into space? Then I thought better of getting up to go close to her. Alice had warned me about a danger surrounding this mysterious girl and I didn't want to know it sooner than I had to. If I stayed away from her, maybe I could avoid the danger altogether. Still, the not knowing what she was thinking was very weird. And that look in her eye as she continued to stare in my direction. Her big brown eyes looked limitless from across the cafeteria, probably just because I, for once, had no idea of what was going on on the other side of them. This was so confusing. Confusing...hmm...I realized that my face was now probably exactly how Alice had imagined it and now I knew why. This strange girl was so confusing. Of one thing I was certain though, I would not let whatever danger lied in store affect me or my family.


	2. Biology Class

Sometimes it was super annoying, but other times I loved hearing voices in my head. One of those times was during class. If not for the ridiculous thoughts of my classmates, I would probably die of boredom. Well, you know what I mean. I walked into my after lunch biology class to find that everyone's thoughts were consumed by the new girl. Most of the boys thoughts were red with passion as they lusted after her feminine figure. I wondered offhandedly what it was like to feel passionately. The girls thoughts were mostly shades of green as they also thought of the new girl and all the attention she was getting from the boys. The previous crush of every boy, Shannon Durham, was thinking daggers at Bella though they had not met yet. I wondered if she might actually turn green as she whispered to the girl next to her, "thank god for the new girl. I was dieing slowly from all those drooling boys." "Boys are so annoying!" agreed her friend Maryanne. She was thinking: What a bitch! I wish I had half as many boys drooling over me. Is she trying to make me feel bad?

And then Bella walked in and the atmosphere changed completely. The boys mussed up their hair with their fingers, trying to look disaffected and cool for her. the girls put their noses in the air and suddenly became immersed in conversation. They all wanted her to think of them a certain way. They were different from all the other ordinary like-minded people she had met. They alone would stand out. Girls and boys alike secretly wanted her to like them best. None of it mattered. She was too busy trying not to trip over herself.

And then it happened. She passed my seat, moving the air as she walked/tumbled, and a gust of sweet, sweet ridiculously beautiful, pain inducing mind-cracking smell of blood stopped in the interior of my over-sensitive nose. Immediately I knew that I had to have this girl. Her blood was the best thing in the world and she was so close. How could this girl smell so differently than all the other delicious humans in the room? My nose and throat were on fire as I became something completely different than what I was a second ago. Everything in my body, my cold hard chest, my strong, sure arms told me I needed her blood. I needed it. I couldn't go on living without it. (Well, I wasn't really living)

And then she walked by and I could smell her less and I became like the person I was a second ago, with a conscience, a complicated thought process resulting in restraint. Someone that didn't rely on instincts, didn't have a one track mind. She walked up to the teacher and I plotted. I could resist this ridiculous sensation. Nothing should have to change just because of one girl. I couldn't kill her, there were all these witnesses. I wouldn't breathe for the rest of class. I would avoid her at all costs, the girl whose blood was pain in brilliant red liquid form to me. Of course I had the one open desk. Of course she would have to be dangled tantalizingly in front of me, an open bottle of wine. But I would resist. My nose still filled with her sweet sweet scent, I locked into my resolve.

As she came to sit by me I clenched my fist tight under the table and didn't look at her. The minutes ticked by. I could feel her gaze on my neck, wondering why I was acting so strangely, like she had offended me in some outrageous way. Or maybe not. I didn't know what she was thinking. I had forgotten the other mystery of this girl: I couldn't read her mind. Maybe she was thinking about something completely different, pondering a better haircut for me or actually paying attention to the Mr. Varner's lecture. The suspense was killing me. I had to know her thoughts. Cautiously, I looked up into her deep chocolate eyes, which were staring at me intensely. Her beauty took me by surprise. For once I could understand where those boy's mundane thoughts were coming from. She was so delicate and fragile and pale. And she looked like she had some deep secret hidden beneath the mask. Something awakened deep within me, something strange, deeply unfamiliar. I realized how intensely I must be staring at her.

I hadn't counted on her understated beauty. I was awestruck. I forgot to not breathe. Her scent hot me with full force once again. I felt the same fire from 80 years ago after Carlisle bit me tearing at my skin, trying to get out, unleash the monster. Unconsciously I began to plan ways to kill her. No one could know vampires were real, that was out of the question. If I bit her right now in this room, everyone would witness how I viciously drank Isabella's blood like an angry mountain lion. I couldn't kill everyone in the room. It was bad enough killing this beautiful creature. I could hold her in place and cover her mouth till everyone left, then rip her apart. But someone would notice. I would have to lure her outside and kill her there, away form everyone else. Could I wait that long? I didn't know.

Then the worst thing possible happened. I probably could have continued resisting until the end of class, or get distracted by her beauty. Instead, maybe because of my intense stare, something that would change our lives forever happened. She blushed.

The blood rushed up her cheek. It was so clear beneath her pale skin. My mind was filled with the image of it in my mouth. There was nothing I could do. I lunged at her in a split second, puncturing her frail cheek and the blood rushed into my mouth. It was so much more than I could have hoped for. There was an orgasm in my mouth, delicious pleasure, delicious sweet scintillatingly brilliant blood. The blood was filling a gaping hole in me I didn't know existed. It was completing me, slowing though the torn edges in my stomach ripping past my restraint, carrying me in a tidal wave of pleasure. I could think of nothing else, but the warmth of blood turning from blue to red in my mouth. I didn't register the frightened looks of panic first when people first sensed that something so wrong was happening, than their terrified expressions as they noticed me in the corner, my ferocious eyes, predator's crouch and my sharp sharp fangs in this girl, their girl, her beloved neck. Then they all thought my name at once, and the letters were so black it was like , a black hole.

WAHT HAD I DONE??? I could see this scene from an outsiders point of view, the mysterious boy, always so quiet, so polite, finally showing his true colors; black, all black. And the unsuspecting victim, beautiful, innocent Isabella Swann, who everyone sympathized with, all the wide eyed boys and girls who had never seen such a horrendous thing before, a vampire attack. They feared for their lives, but they were frozen in place. And the teacher, Mr. Varner, the one who was supposed to be protecting his students, teaching them, keeping a watchful eye on them at all times, and then this horrible leech waltzes right into his room and kills his new student, the most delicate and fragile of all. All the teachers would come in, students from other classes, and they would see Isabella's blood spilled all over the floor, her limp, pale, drained body in a pool of red. There was only one thing to be done.

With regret, I let go of my prey for later and ran to the door to block the exit. People were just getting ready to scream. I could see the sound on their lips, a jumbled word of horror, not a word, just syllables: ahhhhhhhhh! And right now everyone was thinking the same thing. Edward Cullen is a killer, and I am going to die because of him. I had to stop this. It took me a second to find Alice and Jasper's familiar thoughts in my mind. Jasper could feel my intense bloodlust and it was affecting him as he thought about all the other blood in his classroom. Alice had seen this happen in her mind a few seconds ago when I had made the unconscious decision to commit this atrocity. She was wondering if it was a fluke, but knowing that it was not. Now Alice was whispering to Jasper what was going on. That was good. Now we wouldn't have to sacrifice more than one innocent classroom of people. They would help me finish the rest of them off.

I couldn't wait till they were both excused to the bathroom. Not when everyone was about to find out what was happening in a matter of seconds. Before the scream could escape their lips I took action.

"Listen!" I growled. In shock, the room fell silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

"Listen!" I growled. The room fell silent in shocked anticipation.

Then I lunged at the nearest person, Mike Newton, who was weeping softly over Isabella's lifeless body. I punctured his shoulder as I tried to distance myself from his disgusting acne. His blood spilled out into a pool and combined with the girl's blood. Eww. Now I would have to drink some of his gross blood while I was finishing off her deliciously sweet blood.

I moved onto the next person, Shannon Durham. She let out a piercing shriek as she tried to defend herself, that I immediately silenced with my fist. I accidentally bit her left boob, as it was the closest part to me. She smiled as she crumpled onto the floor.

The other kids were backing into a corner trying to make as little noise as possible and fighting for the spot closest to the far wall. One brave kid managed to leap out of the way as I was coming towards him and broke the glass of the fire extinguisher. I bit him before he could pull it out, but another kid finished the job and then cocked the nozzle at me.

The disgusting spray hit my face and blinded me for a second, giving one kid the chance to run out of the room. "get him!" I yelled to Jasper who was emerging from his room, a glazed look on his face from trying to resist the potent smell of blood emerging from my classroom. "Noo!" yelled Alice. Jasper took a bite of his ear, but not before the kid could yell "Vampire!". I saw the fear in his mind, a ridiculously bright purple color which I'd seen so many times before, and then intense pain: yellow. Then the space where his thoughts were coming from went blank.

A kid turned around from the opposite side of the hallway to hear the sickening crunch of fangs against bone. This was getting sooo out of hand. Everyone had seen us expose ourselves as the monsters we really were. Edwards thoughts were intense red from bloodlust. Any second now he was going to start eating anyone he saw. _Run Edward!_ He was thinking. I thought about leaving Forks. All those kids dead that I had killed for no reason in the deliriousness of my hunt. It was awful, we would have to start a new life somewhere else, another house, another job for Carlisle. But there was no other alternative. Then I thought of poor Isabella in the other room, dead on the floor, her blood in a pool around her. The thought of her blood brought on a fresh wave of desire. I had to go back and grab her. I went back into the classroom.

I descended into hell. Everyone's thoughts were black. _I am going to die! Die! For real! _And _I never became an artist, I never got to kiss Jimi. I love him! _and _ Why was I a bully? The last thing Sasha will remember is me calling her a bitch. _And also: _I am going to die! Die! For real!_ Someone yelled out "I'm gay!" and "I love you Jimi!"Most everyone was crying, some hugging. Everything was so black. Blacker then black. The blackness was blinding. I had never experienced such depression all in one room. It was too much to take. The blackness was blinding. It was enveloping me. I couldn't see! I couldn't move. All I could do was lie there on the floor.


End file.
